La jeune fille et le dieu
by Baran3
Summary: Une pratiquante de kenjutsu se retrouve dans l'univers de Rifts.
1. Prologue

**LA JEUNE FILLE ET LE DIEU**

**Prologue**

L'entité était presque aussi vielle que le **mégavers **(ensemble des univers existants). Elle contemplait, le regard brillant, une vaste vasque ou se reflétait la lumière de dix milles étoiles provenant de la sombre majesté de plusieurs galaxies tourbillonnantes. De façon impossible un sourire se dessina sur le bec d'ibis de l'être.

« Une nouvelle partie commence, mes vieux ennemis. » Une main humaine fouilla dans l'ample toge multicolore que le dieu portait.

« 17 ans déjà ? Comme le temps passe vite. » **Thoth** (dieu égyptien de la connaissance à tête d'ibis) contempla avec amusement le portait encadré dans sa main.

« Allons il est temps de ranger l'ancien échiquier et de sortir de nouvelles pièces pour remplacer celles perdues ou brisées. » Dans une gerbe d'étincelles blanc bleutées l'incarnation de la connaissance disparu dans le néant.

_Avant de commencé à forger proprement dit il faut d'abord savoir ce que l'on va forger. _Masamune Hideki.


	2. le fer, le bois et l'eau

**LA JEUNE FILLE ET LE DIEU**

Avertissement : je ne possède rien sauf Sakura Kusanagi.

Notes : mon personnage est directement inspiré d'une série animée appelée les 12 royaumes. Le personnage principal, appelée Youko, est l'exemple parfait de l'exilée inter-dimensionnelle.

**Chapitre 1 : Le fer, le bois et l'eau.**

Le décor de la chambre était simple : Une grande fenêtre aux lourds rideaux de velours donnant sur un balcon, des murs bleus pastels et un plafond blanc éclairé normalement par une grande lampe halogène qui était actuellement éteinte permettant à la jeune fille de continuer son sommeil.

Sur les murs quelques grands noms de la musique classique et des sciences regardaient posément les quelques meubles qui ponctuaient la chambre : Une grande armoire massive patinée par les années, une chaise d'osier, un grand miroir plan, une vanité, un bureau de bois d'acajou et un grand lit typique de l'ouest avec une petite table de chevet.

La jeune fille était belle, très belle même. Les draps blancs moulaient à la perfection son corps mince et l'oreiller de couleur rose pastel ne faisait que renforcer l'éclat de ses longs cheveux écarlates. 'Amusant' semblait penser le poster d'Einstein 'une asiatique aux cheveux roux'. 'Chut' fit Mozart 'laissons-la dormir, elle rêve encore'.

En effet sous ses paupières les yeux de la jeune fille tournaient dans tous les sens, preuve de l'activité cérébrale propre aux rêves.

Un rire cristallin, une respiration rapide et un cœur qui se tend vers l'infini. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes passa en sifflant, éclairant le curieux groupe. Une japonaise de petite taille, la longue chevelure de feu flottante au vent, les yeux verts pétillant de joie, s'accrochant au cou de l'immense bête de près de six mètres de long. Le grand dragon asiatique **Chiang-Ku** (dragon de type asiatique. Créateurs des tatous magiques et protecteurs du bien.) tourna la tête vers elle, ses grands yeux de saphir couvant l'écolière de chaleur bienveillante, ses écailles verte émeraudes réfléchissait la lumière ambiante en de multiples arcs de camaïeux. Dansant une gigue millénaire autour d'eux, son rire si semblable à milles clochettes, la petite fille, **Chérub** (esprit de lumière incarné) blonde aux yeux ambrés volait d'audace en frôlant de ses ailes de cygne ceux qu'elle chérissait.

L'équipée sauvage fonçait aux cœurs des galaxies, s'enfonçant dans l'immense beauté de l'éternité. Mêlant sa voix au choeur angélique et draconique, la jeune fille chantait un chant aussi ancien que la plus vielle des étoiles avec la clarté et l'enthousiasme propre à sa jeunesse et son entrain. Autour d'eux le mouvement céleste bondit sur chaque rythme, inspirant et expirant avec la chanteuse, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer le mouvement du dragon et de ses passagers de celui de l'univers.

Puis aussi soudainement que l'on aurait abaissé un interrupteur, tout disparu dans un noir presque total. Les trois amis arrêtèrent leurs facéties et le visage grave tournèrent leur attention vers l'unique source de lumière qui restait. Il était difficile de la décrire : un feu d'immenses flammes d'or liquide bondissant de part et d'autre d'un grand anneau concentrique de pure énergie blanche flottant dans le néant. Les flammes pulsèrent à l'approche des compagnons et se répandant dans les ténèbres environnantes dessinèrent un immense plateau blanc entrecroisé de lignes noires. La jeune fille reconnue la représentation à une échelle cosmique d'un plateau de **Go** (jeu de stratégie avec des pions noirs et blancs), le jeu stratégique traditionnel du Japon. Trois têtes suivirent le placement d'immenses pièces blanches et noires en différents endroits de l'incroyable surface. Soudain la jeune fille pris conscience qu'une ombre s'abattait sur eux. Levant la tête, elle contempla avec horreur l'énorme main ouverte se dirigeant sur eux et hurla.

Sakura se redressa sur son lit faisant voler ses draps avant de se retrouver dans la lueur du petit matin en position un genou à terre, l'autre relevé, prête à se défendre contre ...

« Un rêve ? » Sa propre voix lui fit du bien en confirmant qu'elle était réveillée. Lentement, l'adolescente reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, calmant les battements de son cœur puis s'avisa de la transpiration qui collait son pyjama à son corps comme une seconde peau.

« Oh ! Génial. » Sakura préférait ses ablutions après ses exercices du matin mais encore une fois depuis que ces rêves la tourmentait elle avait dut changer ses habitudes.

_« Les habitudes sont les autres noms de la mort. Attends toi toujours à l'inattendu. Et maintenant dix katas supplémentaires comme punition »._ Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se dessina sur sa bouche alors que Sakura se remémorait un des enseignements de Makoto-**sensei** (professeur). '_Le vieux pruneau s'en donnerait à cœur joie si il savait'._ Secouant la tête, Sakura se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain après avoir pris une tenue propre dans son armoire.

La maisonnée sommeillait encore mais la jeune fille en avait l'habitude. Sa mère Asano Kusanagi travaillait souvent tard dans une banque importante et était fière d'être une « self-made woman ». Bien sur cela se traduisait par une vie affective « cool » d'après ses amies mais plutôt insipide pour elle. Oh, elle ne manquait de rien matériellement si elle en avait exprimée l'envie mais ajouté aux absences quasi permanentes de son père Tetsuo Kusanagi, représentant d'une de ses fameuses compagnies « qui-ne-sont-absolument-pas-des-**zaïbatsus **(méga-corporations illégales regroupant tout un cycle de production depuis les matières premières jusqu'au produit final)**»**, lui faisait presque regretté de ne pas avoir « une famille à problèmes » comme certaines de ses connaissances.

Le jet pulsant de la douche lui fit du bien et chassa de son esprit les derniers relents de ses rêves. Contrôlant avec méthode sa respiration, Sakura commença à préparer son corps pour ses exercices matinaux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune fille marchait sur la pelouse du grand jardin de la maison familiale. Vêtue de son **Hakama** (pantalon standard des pratiquants d'aïkido et de kendo) noir et de son **Keikogi** (veste matelassé) bleu marine, la silhouette de Sakura tranchait nettement sur le vert du gazon. Pieds nues et tenant fermement son **bokken** (reproduction d'un Katana en bois dur) à la main gauche, elle gagna le milieu de ce qu'elle appelait 'son **dojo** (lieu d'entraînement aux arts martiaux) personnel'.

Les **katas** (exercices constitués d'enchaînement de manœuvres précises) sont une part importante de la méthode d'apprentissage et de perfectionnement de la majeure partie des arts martiaux. Ensembles de mouvements, de déplacements et de techniques agencés de façon à simuler un combat contre un ou plusieurs adversaires imaginaires, leur répétition permet au pratiquant d'acquérir et de tester les gestes, attitudes et états d'esprit propre à l'exercice de son art. Les traditions profondes des arts martiaux ne sauraient être négligées mais Sakura n'avait jamais été très traditionnelle.

Prenant exemple sur la philosophie du **Jeet Kun Do** (art martial crée par Bruce Lee et qui use du principe de l'éclectisme), la pratiquante avait mis au point sa propre méthode d'entraînement. Bien sur, elle continuait de travailler avec application les katas de son école, mais elle se réservait le matin pour ses techniques personnelles.

Respirant depuis son centre le plus profond, Sakura éleva son esprit dans le domaine ou perception et volonté se croisaient. Autour d'elle dans la réalité virtuelle qu'elle venait de construire, ses ennemis commençait à approcher. Tombant en garde **Iajutsu** (art du dégainage rapide), la jeune fille laissa ses adversaires décider de son prochain mouvement par leurs actions.

En un éclair, Sakura porta son premier coup, tranchant la main du premier porteur de sabre. Le coup avait été porté en même temps que son **katana** (sabre japonais légèrement courbe) symbolisé par son bokken sortait de son fourreau. Un pratiquant de Iajutsu pouvait tuer son adversaire avant même que celui-ci est remarqué que l'arme était dégainée. Pivotant sur sa position, la jeune fille se lança au sein de ses ennemis, seul les réflexes moteurs et une perception surhumaine guidait ses coups, paraît les attaques et ripostait de façon létale avant de placer son corps en position pour les suivants.

Un maître de son école **Zanji Shinkenjinken-ryu** (une des premières et des plus vielle école de Kenjutsu, l'art du sabre japonais) aurait reconnu parfaitement chacune de ses techniques prises séparément. Mais le mortel ballet que dansait la jeune fille ne suivait pas le rythme propre aux katas traditionnelles. L'usage de certains déplacements était propre à faire hurler n'importe quel juge de compétition. 'Non conformisme' était le mot d'ordre de la chorégraphie. Sakura roulait sous les armes de ses adversaires et entrait dans leur garde, glissait sur l'herbe pour esquiver les coups directs et sautait au dessus des trop fortes concentrations ennemies pour atteindre leurs arrières vulnérables.

Enfin, la jeune pratiquante occis son dernier ennemi et regagna le seuil de perception de la vie de tous les jours, abandonnant le champ de bataille jonché de corps en rengainant son arme après en avoir égoutté le sang. En nage, Sakura sourit. Ses séances lui permettait de mettre à l'épreuve ses limites physiques et l'intensité lui permettait d'être relativement rapide le matin pour ...

« Oh ! Mince ! L'école ! Je vais être en retard. » Un cyclone miniature se rua dans la demeure. La jeune fille rageait alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer un **bento** (repas froid conservé dans une boîte) digne de ce nom. Engloutissant un toast beurré, Sakura démontra une fois de plus qu'elle était bonne cuisinière : Son repas froid fait à la va-vite aurait rendu jalouse n'importe quelle femme au foyer. Avalant son deuxième toast, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se lava de façon plus normale qu'en début de matinée. Les japonais commencent généralement par se laver à l'eau froide avant d'entrer propre dans le **furo** (baignoire japonaise très profonde et très chaude) pour détendre leur corps. Si Sakura s'était dépêché, c'était surtout pour pouvoir délasser ses muscles après son intense exercice.

Finalement, une petite japonaise aux cheveux roux fraîchement tressés, aux yeux verts profonds et à la bouche rieuse fonçât dans les rues de Kyoto par une belle matinée de Mars. La jeune étudiante portait l'uniforme féminin du complexe d'éducation de O-Ai : une jupe d'été bleue foncée, une chemise de marin de la même couleur et un noeud rouge. Elle bondissait le long du trottoir, profitant pleinement de son entraînement et de sa prodigieuse vitesse naturelle.

La jeune fille courait le long des allées couvertes de végétation, de temples et des **yataïs** (petites boutiques roulantes) des vendeurs ambulants. Achetant au vol quelques **onigiri** (boulettes de riz japonaises) pour calmer sa faim, Sakura se dépêchait d'aller vers un de ses lieux favoris. Le parc à proximité de son école était une véritable jungle d'arbres divers, de sous-bois accueillants et de bancs propices aux envies romantiques de la population locale. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout c'était l'allée principale bordée des cerisiers du Japon surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en fleurs.

1234567890987654321

Megane Shouko regardait de ses yeux noisette avec inquiétude sa montre. Sa petite amie avait déjà cinq minutes de retard sur l'heure habituelle. Il soupira. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait se mettre à dos les prof ...

Elle apparut. La vision lui coupa le souffle. Un vent léger faisait flotter ses cheveux roux, si différents de sa chevelure brune, qui s'embrasaient dans la lumière matinale, rehaussant l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux. Autour d'elle, les cerisiers l'honoraient en envoyant délicatement leurs pétales rose pâle caresser son corps. _'**Kami-Sama**_ (Dieu)_, comme elle est belle'._ Le cœur de Megane battait si fortement que les sons ambiants se noyaient dans le bruit sourd de sa poitrine. Pourtant cette vision idyllique présentait une fausse note qui dérangeait l'harmonie. L'émotion qui faisait résonner le cœur du jeune garçon était ... '_de la peur'._

Megane était confondu. La symbolique de la fleur du cerisier représente le coté éphémère de la vie et sa beauté intérieure. Ici ce fut le coté guerrier qui s'imposa à son esprit. La légende voulait qu'un puissant empereur du passé est décrété que les corps des plus braves guerriers soient désormais enterrés sous les racines des cerisiers, leur sang colorant en rose pale les pétales originellement blanc comme la neige. _'Ses cheveux ! Ce sont ses cheveux !'_ Contrastés par le paysage ambiant, éclairés par le soleil levant, la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille s'était changée en rivière de sang rouge vif.

« Hé ! Oh ! Megane-**kun** (diminutif affectif masculin) ? » Sakura agitait la main devant le visage de son petit copain. Elle souriait, pensant l'avoir complètement éblouie avec son entrée en scène dans le style des **shoujo**-mangas (jeune fille). En riant et sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, elle pris le bras du jeune homme qui la dépassait d'une tête et l'entraîna vers la sortie du parc.

« Alors ? Tu vas bien ? » La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le garçon, notant cette fois-çi l'expression complètement perdue qu'il arborait. « Hein ? Oh ! Oui, bien sur. Tout va très bien Sakura-**chan** (diminutif affectif féminin). » Reprenant ses esprits et ses priorités, le jeune homme pencha la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'écolière. Le doux contact frémissant acheva de dissiper son trouble et Sakura pensa à autre chose que l'état d'esprit de Megane. _'Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser ça ? Si je lui en parle, elle va en rire et m'asticoter pendant une semaine au moins.'_

Le couple s'engageât dans l'allée de l'établissement, échangeant salutations et plaisanteries avec les élèves présents, puis Sakura fit un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de regagner sa classe laissant Megane pensif et rêveur. _'Etrange. Nous sortons ensemble depuis maintenant un mois et malgré nos flirts, je la sens toujours distante sur un certain plan.'_ Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il se contentait d'apprécier la présence de la jeune fille. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi qui attirait les prétendants comme le miel attire les abeilles et il s'estimait très chanceux d'avoir été choisit. Entrant dans sa classe, il subit avec humour et patience les remarques piquantes et graveleuses de ses compagnons d'étude.

Sakura entra juste à temps dans sa salle de classe, la dernière sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs et elle pouvait voir à l'extérieur les quelques retardataires essayant désespérément de ne pas être pris par leurs profs. Elle sourit à ses camarades. Curieusement la jeune fille ne comptait aucune véritable amie ou ami au sein de son groupe d'étude. Au mieux ils étaient des connaissances proches mais pas de véritables amis depuis le jour où elle avait pris le dur chemin des arts martiaux. Même Megane n'occupait pas une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Malgré les apparences, Sakura n'était pas amoureuse de Megane qui n'était pas son premier flirt. Elle appréciait son caractère pragmatique et généreux et tenait à lui mais c'était plus pour elle un contentement mutuel de leurs passions adolescentes et surtout c'était ce que la société attendait d'eux. Ses camarades respectaient son engagement envers les arts martiaux, étaient jalouses qu'elle ait un 'si mignon petit copain' et n'essayaient plus de la sortir à tout bout de champ dans les endroits à la mode quand elle avait ses classes d'arts martiaux. Mais pour Sakura, leur rencontre tenait plus à la pression de ses pairs qu'à une véritable envie de sortir avec un garçon.

La professeur principale entra et les cours du matin commencèrent. Le système d'éducation japonais diffère du système européen. Les élèves restent toujours dans la même classe et ce sont les professeurs qui se déplacent. Les cours du matin sont réservés aux matières scolaires proprement dites alors que l'après-midi est consacré aux sciences du corps et aux multiples clubs scolaires organisés par les élèves.

Sakura était une élève moyenne. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait fournir des efforts pour suivre le programme japonais. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades ses activités extrascolaires l'empêchaient de fréquenter les cours du soir où les étudiants japonais prenaient des cours rapides afin de se mettre à niveau plus facilement et d'avoir dans le futur un bon placement dans les universités. Elle soupira. _'Au moins les prochains cours seront moins barbants que ce cours de mathématiques. Beurk ! Je déteste les maths et les sciences.'_ Curieusement ses deux matières favorites du matin avaient peu en commun. Tout le monde par contre s'accordait à lui reconnaître un talent certain dans les subtilités de l'informatique et surtout sa facilité déconcertante à apprendre de nouvelles langues. En plus des classiques langues latines anglaise et espagnole, elle maîtrisait le chinois et, au mépris du sentiment raciste sous-jacent de sa société, le russe et le coréen.

Enfin, son horloge interne s'accorda avec la sonnerie de fin des cours. Attrapant sa boîte à casse-croûte, Sakura se précipita dehors pour rejoindre son coin favori et y attendre Megane. C'était presque un rituel. Le cerisier poussant dans le parc scolaire était officiellement 'sa place' et seules ceux qu'elle appréciait pouvaient manger avec elle. La jeune fille mangea avec application son bento attirant l'envie de son soupirant qui devait se contenter d'un sandwich, sa mère n'étant pas spécialement douée pour la confection des repas froid.

« Tu sais. Tu ferais une excellente épouse au foyer, plus tard. » Megane regardait les nuages dans le ciel, les deux mains sous la nuque, s'accordant un peu de repos digestif.

« Je ne serais jamais une femme au foyer. » La voix de Sakura était douce mais Megane eut l'impression que la température ambiante avait baissé d'au moins dix degrés. Eberlué, il regarda le visage de sa petite amie. Elle manifestait la sérénité tranquille d'une personne non seulement sure d'elle mais aussi capable de faire tout ce qu'elle disait envers et contre tout. La sérénité tranquille du glacier avançant inéluctablement dans la plaine et broyant tout sur son passage.

Elle tapota la tête du jeune homme. « Ne t'en fais pas. Profitons de ce que nous avons maintenant. Cela peut grandir, cela peut disparaître dans les temps futurs, mais tant que cela existe entre nous deux cela est bien. » La jeune fille se leva et retourna vers les bâtiments, fredonnant inconsciemment une mélodie apprise dans ses rêves.

Megane secoua la tête en la regardant partir. _'J'y renonce. Décidément, on a raison de dire qu'il est impossible de comprendre les femmes.'_ Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Sa romance avec Sakura ne ressemblait à aucun des flirts qu'il avait eut dans le passé. Il aimait bien être avec elle et il savait que la réciproque existait mais parfois elle manifestait un cotée diamétralement opposée aux standards de la société. Du coin de l'œil, il enregistra une scène qui lui glaçât le sang. _'Oh ! Merde ! Ca va faire mal.'_ Megane se précipita vers l'entrée principale pour essayer d'empêcher le massacre qui pouvait résulter de la rencontre entre sa petite amie et le ... l'imbécile qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Kusanagi-**san** (suffixe signifiant honorable) ! » Gendo Mishima n'était pas content. Rectification, il était hors de lui et son comportement actuel en était la preuve. Professeur de littérature classique, il haïssait tout ce qui n'était pas standard à ce qu'il appelait 'l'ordre naturel des choses'. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant l'irritait tellement qu'il provoquait une scène aux yeux de tous pour donner une leçon à cette petite délinquante.

« Mishima-sensei. » Le visage de Sakura restait neutre mais l'intonation de sa voix transformait sa formulation polie en soufflet verbal. L'homme devant elle était hélas un parfait représentant d'un aspect de son peuple qu'elle détestait : ce besoin presque viscéral de standardisation et de cruauté envers ceux en dehors de la norme.

« Je constate que vous désobéissez à mes instructions. » Croisant les bras, Gendo exprima toute l'arrogance du professeur surprenant l'élève en faute.

« Non sensei, je suis parfaitement l'esprit et la lettre du règlement de l'école. » Sakura ne quittait pas son visage serein. Autour d'eux les élèves présents étaient soufflés par son calme. La réputation de Mishima n'était pas celle d'un tendre.

« Oh ? Vraiment. Et je suppose que vous pouvez prouver ce que vous avancez ? » De façon incroyable, Gendo parut encore plus arrogant devant ce qu'il pensait être une misérable tentative de justification qui allait choir devant la toute puissance de 'son ordre'. A l'arrière du conflit Megane se demanda si il n'allait pas devoir appeler une ambulance pour ramasser les morceaux. Il ne savait même pas pour qui il devrait l'appeler.

« Vos instructions étaient, je cite, 'd'avoir une coupe et une coloration de cheveux naturelle en accord avec le règlement scolaire'. » En un clin d'œil, Sakura se retrouva nez à nez avec Gendo. « Regardez bien mes sourcils et mes cils, sensei. Et vous constaterez que leurs racines sont rousses comme celles de mes cheveux. Ma coloration est parfaitement naturelle. »

Une centaine d'arguments, de réfutations et de remarques acides tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de Gendo mais le regard vert émeraude braqué sur lui gela son cerveau et sa langue. La jeune fille ne mesurait qu'un mètre et cinquante centimètres et pourtant il eut l'impression d'être réduit à la taille d'un nain devant la luminosité de ce regard.

Sakura recula, s'inclina poliment devant le professeur complètement dégonflé et regagna tranquillement sa salle de classe. Derrière elle Gendo essayait de ramasser les morceaux épars de son ego. « Allons, l'incident est clos. Retournez en cours. » Médusé, Megane monta les escaliers, il avait beaucoup à penser. Ce n'était pas le premier incident pour Sakura. Elle suivait parfaitement le règlement de l'école mais dans certains cas elle ne se souciait absolument pas des instructions de ses professeurs quand ces dernières ne se conformaient pas à ses activités et ne s'appuyait pas sur les règles de l'établissement. Pour l'élève moyen, la parole d'un prof est loi, mais Megane se rendait compte que la jeune fille n'était absolument pas une élève moyenne et il ne savait plus si il allait continuer avec elle ou rompre avant d'être entraîné avec elle.

1234567890987654321

Une fois les cours terminés, Sakura se dirigea vers le centre sportif pour y rejoindre l'équipe de natation. Les activités sportives restaient ses cours favoris car elles lui permettaient de rivaliser amicalement avec ses camarades dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son casier pour se changer et rejoindre les membres de l'équipe. Sans surprise, son altercation avec Mishima était le potin du jour et elle s'appliquât à répondre à cette forme d'inquisition.

« Allons ! Allons ! Les filles, on se dépêche de faire ses longueurs. Je vous rappelle que je vous chronomètre aujourd'hui. » Nanako Takatsugi, capitaine de l'équipe de natation poussa ses camarades vers le bassin olympique extérieur. La grande jeune fille aux cheveux noirs à la garçonne croisât une fraction de seconde le regard vert de Sakura. Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit plus doux et elle se hâta vers la piscine sollicitant son corps pour fendre avec adresse et rapidité l'élément liquide.

L'avantage des activités physiques répétitives est de permettre à l'esprit de réfléchir sur d'autres sujets que d'agiter ses bras et ses jambes. Des images du passé se cristallisèrent dans le cerveau de deux jeunes filles.

1234567890987654321

Deux jeunes filles de quinze ans, la capitaine et la nouvelle venue dans l'équipe. Un sourire franc, un regard lumineux et une joie de vivre rafraîchissante dans la lourdeur de l'ambiance scolaire. Deux jeunes filles restées après les autres afin de se parfaire avant une rencontre de natation contre une autre école. L'ambiance chaude et moite de la douche commune. La sensation agréable d'un massage des muscles du dos. Le regard noir de la plus grande se noyant dans les profondeurs émeraude de la plus petite. Le saut du cœur de deux personnes consentantes. La saveur si sucrée des douces eaux de Sapho. Pas de honte, mais un secret entre les deux jeunes élèves, aucune ne voulant faire du tort à l'autre pour ce si merveilleux moment ensemble jamais renouvelé mais jamais oublié.

1234567890987654321

Maintenant à dix-sept ans, Sakura restait perplexe. Elle n'était pas homosexuelle, mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus pleinement hétérosexuelle. Bisexuelle, peut être ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle éprouvait des désirs et cherchait à les satisfaire tout en cherchant à satisfaire les désirs de son partenaire. Un arrangement mutuel qu'elle ne pouvait hélas suivre pleinement au sein de sa société. Elle avait suffisamment entendue les autres railler sur les quelques homosexuels locaux pour savoir ce qui arriverait si elle suivait tous ses désirs et ceux des autres qui lui plaisait.

Soupirant devant l'incongruité de son peuple en ces périodes modernes, la jeune fille gagna les douches pour se changer avant d'aller à son autre club. L'**ikébana** (art japonais de création de bouquets de fleurs) est une activité typiquement japonaise et traditionnelle. Apprendre à faire une composition florale esthétique semble étranger à un non japonais mais ceux qui ont sa culture apprécient pleinement cette forme d'art. De plus, l'harmonie nécessaire à cette activité convenait pleinement à la pratiquante d'arts martiaux et lui permettait aussi de délasser son corps en même temps que son esprit après les sports.

Enfin les leçons furent apprises, les devoirs rendus, les clubs fermés et les corps lavés. Sakura se précipita dans les rues de Kyoto, son cartable au dos et son étui à bokken à la main. Comme il lui tardait d'être au temple de la colline des cerisiers. Comme il lui tardait d'être face à son maître et d'apprendre encore et encore. Un sourire lui mangea le visage alors qu'elle courait le grand escalier entouré des **Torii** (portique de bois peint en rouge). Une fois dans la grande cour principale, elle se hâta vers le dojo pour se changer.

Le temple de la colline des cerisiers était une structure standard pour un temple. Il se composait du temple central proprement dit, de deux bâtiments résidentiels sur les ailes et enfin du dojo à l'arrière avec le jardin. Makoto-sensei était l'arrière-grand-père de Sakura. C'était également son professeur. Dernier grand maître de son école d'arts martiaux il lui revenait d'enseigner l'art du Kenjutsu à la dernière descendante de son clan.

Makoto Kusanagi regardait la fille de sa fille se précipiter vers le dojo pour s'y changer. Il soupira. Elle était la dernière. Il aurait préféré un garçon, mais sa fille avait refusé de coopérer, arguant du modernisme actuel. La branche familiale de son gendre ne valait pas mieux. Il fallait qu'il réussisse... Non ! Il fallait qu'elle réussisse ! Ce soir, il saurait.


	3. Extraire le métal du minerai

**LA JEUNE FILLE ET LE DIEU**

Avertissement : je ne possède rien sauf Sakura Kusanagi.

Notes : Récemment j'ai montré la fiche initiale de Sakura à un autre maître de jeu à Rifts qui curieusement m'a dit que Sakura n'était pas assez puissante. Après discussion il en retournait que ce Maître privilégiait des adversaires extrêmement puissants contre ses joueurs. Comme quoi…

**Chapitre 2 : Extraire le métal du minerai.**

La soirée d'exercice de Sakura lui parut bizarre. Son maître la cantonna dans une série d'exercice de base dans le Dojo au lieu de poursuivre son enseignement à l'extérieur. A son niveau, Sakura était plus qu'une simple pratiquante. Contrairement aux formes plus douces des arts martiaux actuels comme le Kendo, le Kenjutsu restait un art guerrier. Sa perception Zanshin était titillée par un inexplicable pressentiment. Elle avait appris avec le temps a respecter ses fulgurantes intuitions : Son grand-père lui réservait une surprise.

Néanmoins elle poursuivit ses exercices. L'école Zanji Shinkenjinken-ryu cultive son style par la répétition inlassable des mêmes mouvements. Le but de ces exercices est double : le pratiquant se crée une mémoire musculaire qui lui permet de réagir instinctivement face à un mouvement et la pureté du style est transmis à travers les générations.

Alors que la nuit tombait, Makoto Kusanagi dirigea son arrière petite-fille vers l'arrière du Dojo. « Ce soir, ce sera un peu différent. Prends ton bain. Change toi avec les affaires que tu trouveras puis viens me rejoindre dans le grand jardin. »

« Bien Grand-père. » Voilà ! Elle en était sure. Son Maître lui réservait une surprise pour ce soir. Il s'agissait probablement d'une cérémonie Shinto dans le cadre de son incorporation au sein de son école. Dernière descendante de son clan, il avait fallut faire des concessions pour qu'elle puisse recevoir l'enseignement de son arrière grand-père. Aucun héritier femelle n'avait été accepté dans le passé mais le clan n'avait pas eu le choix.

Alors qu'elle se purifiait a l'eau froide et au savon avant de tremper quelque temps dans l'eau chaude du furo, Sakura se remémorait toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait du passer pour prouver sa valeur. Cela avait été très dur. Elle y était parvenu a force d'acharnement mais elle estimait qu'elle avait fournit le double des efforts qu'un héritier male aurait dut fournir.

La couleur des vêtements qu'elle devait mettre lui fit hausser les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'un Hakama et d'un Keigoki entièrement noir. Cette couleur était réservée lors…des cérémonies officielles. La cérémonie de ce soir serait peut-être plus particulière qu'elle le croyait.

1234567890987654321

Elle stoppa net à l'orée des arbres entourant le grand jardin et écarquilla les yeux. L'ensemble du jardin était éclairé par une demi-douzaine de torches et un grand feu central rituel. Son grand-père lui faisait face derrière le feu central. Il était lui-même habillé du même Hakama noir. Sur un présentoir à sa droite reposait un Daisho.

Se reprenant en main, Sakura prit une grande inspiration. D'un pas sure, elle se dirigea vers son grand-père et s'agenouilla devant lui. Le silence fit place à la musique monotone d'un groupe de musiciens traditionnels. Sakura constata que le reste de son clan était réparti dans le jardin.

La cérémonie se déroula solennellement dans le calme. Sakura se sentait comme détachée alors qu'elle exécutait les gestes rituels de façon automatique. La musique en arrière-plan semblait la plonger dans un état de transe. Sa perception était inexorablement attirée par les deux sabres sur le présentoir.

Les sabres étaient remarquables par leur simplicité. Un étui de bois poli et mat, une garde sans fioritures ni même symbolique de son clan et enfin une poignée avec le plus simple design de bande blanche et noire alternée. Et pourtant il émanait d'eux un pouvoir et peut-être même une volonté.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la cérémonie que la jeune fille se rendit compte que l'on allait lui remettre les sabres ancestraux de son clan. Derrière son masque Zanshin elle était abasourdie par ce singulier honneur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être choisie comme garante de l'honneur de son clan.

Elle parvint à maîtriser les tremblements de ses membres lorsque son arrière grand-père pris les deux sabres et les lui remit en main propre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, les sabres semblaient vibrer entre ses mains. Elle les fit passer dans son obi, se leva et fit face au clan Kusanagi.

Un par un, les membres du clan défilèrent devant telle et lui touchèrent brièvement l'épaule. Il s'agissait d'un jugement de leur part. Si ils lui touchaient l'épaule droite, traditionnellement le bras tenant le sabre, ils signifiaient leur accord.

Sakura expira un souffle qu'elle retenait depuis le début de ce défilé lorsque finalement le dernier membre du clan, sa propre mère, lui toucha l'épaule droite. Le clan avait jugé qu'elle était digne de ce suprême honneur.

Maîtrisant la joie sauvage qui lui étreignait le coeur, elle se tourna face au grand-maître de son école. Dans ces yeux, elle lut que son épreuve n'était pas terminée. Sans dire un mot, son arrière grand-père s'effaça et il lui désigna l'entrée de la petite caverne construite à l'arrière du temple. C'était l'endroit le plus sacré du lieu. Depuis sa petite enfance il lui était interdit d'y pénétrer.

Elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas été autorisée à manger ce soir. Le jeûne qui lui avait été imposé lui aiguiserait l'esprit pendant la veille de cette nuit. Les deux sabres ancestraux recélaient un secret qu'elle devait découvrir. Elle s'engagea bravement dans l'obscurité profonde.

1234567890987654321

À tâtons elle commença à explorer l'intérieur de la caverne. Elle fut surprise de constater une faible illumination après un tournant. Les parois du tunnel semblaient être couvertes d'une mousse phosphorescente. Le tunnel continuait sur une pente douce et commençait à s'élargir. Au bout d'un moment elle fut éberluée de constater la grande longueur de ce tunnel.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle commença à entendre le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Il s'agissait pour elle d'une impossibilité géologique et pourtant elle débarqua dans une immense grotte où une majestueuse chute d'eau se déversait dans un lac souterrain. Avisant son uniforme scolaire et un yukata de fin tissu blanc près d'un présentoir, elle sut quoi faire.

Elle se déshabilla, revêtit le yukata, posa ses sabres sur le présentoir et se dirigea vers la chute d'eau. L'eau était glaciale et elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour rester sous le torrent d'eau. C'était à partir de maintenant que tout se jouait : allait-t-elle pouvoir trouver le secret des deux sabres avant que l'eau froide n'ait raison de sa résistance et de sa volonté.

Au bout d'un long moment elle sentit que son corps était tout engourdi par le froid. Elle commençait à vaciller sous l'assaut du poids de l'eau qui sapait la chaleur de son corps. Elle ne pouvait abandonner maintenant, pas après toutes ces épreuves. Elle se concentra pour se plonger dans sa transe Zanshin.

Maintenant, son esprit était détaché de son corps. La sensation du froid et les tremblements nerveux de ses membres dus à la fatigue n'étaient plus qu'informations. C'est alors que son sens du Ki perçu l'aura d'énergie vitale autour des deux sabres. Se sentant au bord de l'effondrement elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ne plus percevoir que l'énergie émanant du Daisho.

1234567890987654321

Elle ne sut si elle avait perdu conscience mais elle se retrouva dans une infinité blanche. Ou qu'elle porta les yeux elle ne percevait que blancheur. Curieusement elle ne se sentait plus fatiguée ou glacée.

« Soit la bienvenue en ces lieux, jeune fille ! » La voix était grave et profonde et étrangement familière. Elle se tourna vivement en cette direction et se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense Dragon asiatique de couleur vert émeraude. Son regard saphir semblait pénétrer jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Elle le reconnut mais...

« Vous êtes un rêve ! Je vous ai déjà vu mais en rêve ! » Le Dragon sembla sourire et abaissa sa tête à hauteur de la jeune fille.

« Oui parce que je ne pouvais te visiter qu'en rêve auparavant. Mais maintenant je peux enfin te voir en chair et en os, enfin si l'on veut. »

Sakura secoua la tête pour se reprendre. « Je ne comprend pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Cherche bien, tu devrais vite comprendre. » Le grand Dragon Chiang-Ku était sur que cette jeune fille était la porteuse élue tant attendue depuis si longtemps. Elle avait su trouver le chemin jusqu'à lui, découvrir son identité devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

Sakura se sentait perdue. Elle avait été seule sous la chute d'eau, d'où pouvait... Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la compréhension et plongea son regard émeraude dans les abîmes saphir du Dragon. « Vous…Vous êtes l'esprit du Katana ancestral de mon clan ! »

L'intensité du regard draconique se fit plus aigue et curieusement Sakura eut l'impression que sa présence s'était accrue depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Une chaleur bienfaisante pénétra son cœur alors que le Dragon commença à lover son corps autour d'elle et pourtant elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'incroyable aura de cet être l'a pénétré. « Accepte-tu d'être ma porteuse ? Accepte-tu de me brandir ? M'accepte-tu ? »

Sa réponse ne vint pas à cause de l'honneur de son clan, elle vint des merveilleux rêves qu'elle faisait depuis si longtemps, elle vint du temps passer à voler sur son dos, elle vint du plus profond de son cœur. « Oui. »

Il aurait pu la broyer et pourtant son étreinte fut douce. Le Dragon et la jeune fille partagèrent la chaleur de l'instant présent. Un premier lien se tissa entre les deux âmes, prémisse d'une future et plus profonde association et un nom s'imposa à l'esprit de Sakura : « Ying Long. » Le Dragon sembla sourire dans son esprit et s'abaissa à son niveau. « Allons, viens ! Grimpe sur mon dos, nous avons quelqu'un d'autre à visiter. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh ! Bien sur, elle ! » Après tout un Daisho est composé d'un Katana et d'un Wakizashi et ses rêves comportaient toujours deux compagnons avec elle.

Le vol à dos de Dragon lui apporta autant de plaisir que celui ressentit lors de ses rêves. Ils fendirent l'infini blancheur. Il n'y avait pas de point de référence et pourtant Sakura sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient du but. Un éclat de lumière dorée signala leur arrivée.

La petite fille blonde ailée aux yeux d'ambre dansa en riant autour d'eux. « Sakura ! Enfin ! Après si longtemps. » Faisant preuve d'une force ou peut-être d'un pouvoir hors du commun la Chérub pris la jeune fille par les deux mains et l'entraîna dans une danse qui les laissèrent riantes de bonheur mutuel.

« Vas-y ! Dis-le ! » Sakura plongea son regard dans les profondeurs dorées de l'esprit de lumière et laissa parler son cœur. « Oui. » La Chérub laissa perler des larmes de bonheur et scella le pacte d'un chaste baiser sur le front de sa nouvelle porteuse. Un second lien se tissa dans l'âme de la jeune fille. « Raël. »

Pendant un long moment les trois âmes se laissèrent dériver dans l'infinie blancheur, heureux de leur simple présence mutuelle. Puis Ying Long repris son sérieux, il restait un acte à accomplir. « Il te faut maintenant accepter le prix pour le privilège de porter nos enveloppes matérielles. »

Sakura cligna des yeux. « Les sabres sont vos corps actuels ? Qu'est-il arrivé à vos vrais corps. »

Raël secoua la tête. « Il est encore trop tôt pour te le révéler. Patience, jeune fille, tu ne fais que prendre le premier pas sur un long chemin. Pour le moment ton clan doit te voir arborer 'Tatsu-O-ken' et 'Hikari-O-ken' et probablement te tester. »

« ENCORE !? » Sakura soupira et combattit sa frustration en laissant la chaleur de l'étreinte de ses deux amis l'envahir. « Décidément, ma famille ne m'acceptera jamais pleinement. »

Le Dragon asiatique tourna son imposante tête vers elle. « Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils ont du mal à accepter mais ce que tu représentes. »

La jeune fille soupira. « Encore des secrets qui me seront révélés plus tard. Bon très bien, finissons-en que je puisses être avec vous à loisir. » Elle fronça les sourcils et les regarda tour à tour droit dans les yeux. « Nous restons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux fantastiques êtres la considérèrent gravement. « Pour toute l'éternité, nous resterons avec toi. »

Elle sourit et tendit ses deux paumes vers ses amis. « Alors, allez-y. »

1234567890987654321

Makoto Kusanagi était nerveux. Rien n'apparaissait sur son visage de marbre mais son immobilité était un signe évident de la tension qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le soleil s'était levé et toujours aucun signe de Sakura. Avait-elle échoué ? Avait-il échoué dans sa formation ? Le clan s'était dispersé sur le temple, chacun essayant de combler leur attente par une quelconque activité. Seul Asano et Tetsuo attendaient avec lui le retour de leur enfant. Cela avait été une bonne surprise, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils suivraient jusqu'au bout ces 'anachroniques coutumes'.

Elle apparut soudainement. Elle était vêtue à nouveau de son uniforme scolaire, les seuls vêtements qui lui était disponible après son épreuve et portait les deux sabres à sa ceinture. Le regard de Makoto se dirigea vers les mains de la jeune fille. Un profond soupir s'échappa de lui, le seul signe qu'il se permettait de manifester son soulagement. Des bandages ensanglantés couvraient les mains de Sakura : preuve qu'elle avait payé le prix du privilège de contempler les lames du Daisho ancestral. Non ! Qu'elle avait contemplé les âmes des deux sabres.

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et sa chevelure devint rivière de sang. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi belle, aussi joyeuse, aussi…COMPLETE. Elle avait réussi là ou tant d'autres avaient échoué. Elle était la nouvelle porteuse des sabres ancestraux des Kusanagi. Son regard émeraude balaya la cour et elle se mit à sourire. Elle commença à avancer vers sa famille puis stoppa brusquement, les sourcils froncées.

« ATTENTION ! » Sakura fonça dans la cour alors qu'une douzaine de silhouette noire semblait brusquement se matérialiser dans l'enceinte. Makoto réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il attrapa ses descendants et les écarta de la trajectoire d'une volée de shuriken. Il siffla de colère entre ses dents. « Des ninjas d'Iga ! » Le clan Kusanagi serra les rangs et commençât à montrer pourquoi il pratiquait le Kenjutsu. Des sabres jaillirent de leur étui, les lames brillantes dans le soleil. Des cris rauques ponctuèrent des attaques mortelles et le chant des blessés et des morts s'éleva.

Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir quand ses proches étaient en danger de mort. Elle fonça dans le tas, sa technique Iajutsu se déchaînant sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. En moment elle courait vers un attaquant, l'instant suivant le bras de ce dernier, tenant un sabre, se détachait dans un geyser de sang. La jeune fille était déjà en train de courir ailleurs, son Katana dégainé et prêt à l'emploi.

Elle s'acharnait à couvrir la retraite vers la propriété des membres non armés de sa famille lorsqu'un **ninja-to** (épée des ninjas à lame droite et garde carré) sonna contre la lame de son sabre. Il était le seul des ninjas à se battre à visage découvert. Le visage était musculeux, presque carré, les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs. Un désagréable sourire cruel sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Sakura à travers les armes croisées. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle.

« Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi nous attaques-tu ? »

« Je constate que ta famille n'a pas jugé bon de te mettre au courant. Donne moi ces sabres et je te laisse la vie sauve ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans sa transe Zanshin. Ce jeune homme était plus redoutable qu'il ne le paraissait, elle le sentait. « Non ! »

« Tant pis pour toi ! Tu emporteras mon nom dans ta mort ! Je suis Takashi du clan Murakumo des ninjas d'Iga ! » Il fit un signe de la main et disparut soudainement sous ses yeux.

Prise au dépourvue, Sakura bondit en arrière et chercha son adversaire de tous ses sens dans la cour : En vain. Une voix douce perça son inquiétude. _Du calme, mon amie, il utilise le Chi Zoshiki ou art mystique de l'invisibilité. Laisse nous te guider._ Sakura ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les présences cachées de ses épées.

Dissimulé derrière sa technique qui consiste à brouiller les sens de ses ennemis par un écran de Ki, Takashi s'approcha de sa victime. Il ricana en silence en constatant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux dans une tentative dérisoire de le repérer à l'instinct ou au bruit. C'était peine perdue car sa technique brouillait également le sens du Ki. Il leva son épée pour lui trancher la tête. Dommage, elle était jolie.

Sakura pivota à la vitesse de l'éclair et para son attaque. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle lança une série de coup en pointe que Takashi ne put stopper ou esquiver qu'imparfaitement. Dans un cri de douleur, il abandonna sa technique pour reculer alors que son sang jaillissait de multiples coupures. « Comment a-tu pu ? » Il s'interrompit et observa de plus près les deux sabres de la jeune fille. « Ah. Ainsi donc tu as réussi a dompter les deux sabres ancestraux de ton clan. » Il sourit à nouveau et un froid coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sakura. « Tu n'en a que plus de valeur à nos yeux. Je te refais mon offre. Rends-toi et mon clan se montrera très généreux pour celle qui peut manier ce Daisho particulier. »

« Jamais ! »

« Comme tu voudras. Ce ninja-to particulier porte le nom de 'Mort Rouge'. Tu vas très vite comprendre pourquoi. » Il contre-attaqua immédiatement. Le deux adversaires se livrèrent un duel acharné. Si Sakura avait été handicapée au début parce qu'elle n'avait jamais auparavant disputée de combat mortel, la présence spirituelle de Ying Long et de Raël compensait largement. Ses deux amis lui avaient déjà fait part de la nature mystique et létale de l'arme du ninja.

Des étincelles jaillissaient entre les deux lames alors que la volonté de leur maîtres s'affrontait. Alors que le soleil montait au firmament rien n'existait plus aux yeux des deux adversaires que son opposé. Makoto avait choisit la date d'aujourd'hui pour un bon augure. L'équinoxe de printemps aurait marqué le renouveau du clan Kusanagi avec la réussite de la dernière descendante de sang. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé ce qui allait suivre.

Le temple du clan était construit sur un croisement de lignes d'énergie mystiques de la terre. Le solstice exacerbait l'énergie potentielle du lieu, le soleil de midi également. Mais ce fut l'affrontement des rares armes magiques de ce monde qui fut le catalyseur. Avec un déchirement strident, un rift, une rupture locale de la réalité s'ouvrit directement dans une explosion de lumière blanche bleutée sur les deux combattants. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su réagir à temps, la fissure les engloutit et Sakura Kusanagi disparut de sa dimension d'origine avec son ennemi juré Takashi Murakumo.


End file.
